Shio Namikaze
Summary Shio Namikaze is one of the main protagonists of End of Saga Yggdrasil and is a clone of Sakura Haruno, created when Rudeus Greyrat went back in time and cloned Sakura Haruno as a toddler, and mixed her DNA with every single hero and villain in history. Rudeus then proceeded to train Shio in the ways of Chakra and Magic from her birth as a toddler until she had turned 7 years old. Later, fearing that his own power would not be enough to protect her from the forces which pursued him, he transported Shio back in time once again in the shinobi world. There, she met a four year old Naruto Namikaze and proceeded to be raised as his older sister by Minato Namikaze, after Naruto and Minato had found her sleeping in the Konohagakure streets. ' ' After living in Konohagakure with Naruto for many years she is contacted by Rudeus and told of the ongoing peril which threatens the entirety of Yggdrasil. He then proceeded to tell Shio of her true origins. In her veins, she has the blood of every great hero and villain which was birthed by Yggdrasil ,or rather, the great nine superverses which make up the all knowing tree called reality. He then proceeded to send her and her younger brother on a journey through the nine realms, to give them a greater understanding of reality itself and prepare them for the wars to come. ' ' The first world where she and Naruto travel to is a world where many different people strive to become “Hunters” a title which is given to one who has passed a test known as “The Hunter Exam” people participate because becoming a hunter can give way to career opportunities. Created by YungManzi Appearance & Personality Although aesthetically Shio looks similar to Sakura Haruno, they couldn’t be any more different as far as personalities go. Every day she would spend most of her time teaching Naruto different kinds of jutsu and magic. He was the first child she had ever come into contact with, so she immediately took a liking to him as his older sister. Protecting Naruto always seems to be her main goal if she is ever put in a difficult position. Once, Rudeus asked her if she would sacrifice Naruto to save the entirety of Yggdrasil. She immediately responded with an “Of course not!!” and an angry expression. As far as attire goes, she prefers to wear a dress which naturally protects her from magic and many forms of Jutsu. Alignment: Neutral Name: Shio Namikaze Origin: End Of Saga Yggdrasil (Crossover Verse) Gender: Female Age: 13-14 in the “Hunter Saga”, 15 in "Game Of Thrones Saga" Classification:Clone, possibly other(She has many different mixtures of blood inside of her) Date of Birth:Unknown Birthplace: Konohagakure Weight: 95 lbs in “Hunter Saga”, 100 lbs in "Game Of Thrones Saga" Height: 4’11 ft. in “Hunter Saga”, 5'1 ft. in "Game Of Thrones Saga" Likes: Sweet Dumplings, Hard rock candy, Sweet things in general Dislikes: Idiots, “mean people” Eye Color:Green Hair Color:Pink Hobbies:Eating Hard rock candy, Swimming, Values:Unknown Martial Status:Single Status:Alive Affiliation: Her own, Naruto Namikaze Previous Affiliation:None. Themes: Combat Statistics Tier: 7-C, 7-B with Nuclear Jutsu | 7-B '''possibly '''7-A. Higher '''with '''Golden Excalibur,' '''likely '''much higher '''with '''Nuclear Jutsu' Powers & Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Expert Martial Arts, Enhanced Senses, Weapon Mastery, Precognition, Clairvoyance, Electricity Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Statistics Amplification (Can increase her strength and speed with magic and chakra, stacking both on top of each other to yield even greater results), Absolute Zero , Energy Manipulation, Magic, Poison Manipulation, Blessed by Ice Goddess Merin, Resistance to Poison Manipulation (Can withstand Nuclear Jutsu's poison) | All previous abilities, Earth Manipulation (She learned basic earth style jutsu), Statistics Reduction (Via Golden Excalibur), Energy Projection (Via Golden Excalibur), Matter Manipulation (Via Golden Excalibur) Attack Potency: Town level (Easily killed dozens of jonin level opponents before leaving Konohagakure), City level+ with Nuclear jutsu (At least 80 Megatons,Meruem stated that the attack was many times stronger than Netero’s Rose Bomb, Rudeus also stated that it is more powerful than any Nuclear Bomb in his original world) Nuclear Jutsu Ignores Conventional Durability | At least City level+ possibly Mountain level (Stated that her casual strikes are now even more powerful than her Nuclear Jutsu) higher with Golden Excalibur, likely much higher with Nuclear Jutsu (She significantly improved its destruction power). Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (Is easily faster than most jonin level ninja), Potentially much higher attack speed with magic arrows (Rudeus stated that her arrows “Might even be as fast as Eris’s attacks” which can move at light speed. No one except Rudeus has properly reacted to her magic arrows) | At least Massively Hypersonic+ '''(Faster than before) potentially '''much higher attack speed with magic arrows Lifting Strength: Superhuman | Superhuman Striking Strength: Town Class | City Class Durability: Town level, City level+ with magical shields (Can tank Nuclear jutsu) | City level+ Stamina: High Range: Hundred of meters with most abilities, Several Kilometers with some abilities Standard Equipment: Her Bow | Golden Excalibur Intelligence: Average Weakness: None notable Notable Power \ Techniques: All seeing Demon Eyes: Due to her heritage, Shio was born with All seeing Demon Eyes which allow her access to a whole host of abilities including: # The ability to see souls, the ability to see chakra, nen, Ki, and Magic even when it is concealed inside of a person or completely invisible. 2) The ability to see up to 10 seconds into the future. 3) the ability to see small objects hundreds of kilometers away, the ability to see through walls, clothes, and even skin, 360 degree vision, the ability to see invisible objects and people, the ability to see an opponent’s weaknesses, the ability to copy an opponent’s physical moves even if seen only once, she has even recently learned to see an opponent’s memories via eye contact. Magic: Like Rudeus, Shio can easily perform chantless magic instantly without any lag or preparation. Ice Magic: One of her favorite attacks to start with is Ice magic. In certain situations, she has instantly frozen over entire villages and towns with a simple wag of her finger, instantly killing everyone in the town. As she freezes an area the atoms within the area stop moving. Without a barrier of some sort it is nearly impossible to move at all within an area which she has frozen. Shio has Also managed to used The Uchiha's famed fire jutsu and Kakashi's Lightning blade. Nuclear Jutsu: By combining Rudeus’s Nuclear Magic with Yin chakra, this allows for a significant improvement to the original spell, not only in power but also in ability. Upon combustion, it releases a deadly poison which instantly kills everything within hundreds of kilometers, and poisons the air itself and any surrounding water. Anything within several kilometers is poisoned instantly. Golden Excalibur: A long sword which Shio had discovered and taken for herself. The sword has three abilities which makes it extremely useful in combat; Shio has almost exclusively used Golden Excalibur since obtaining it. 1) The ability to halve your opponent's power. 2) The ability to emit sword beams made of either chakra or magic 3) The ability to cut the bonds which link atoms together. Key: Hunter Saga | Game Of Thrones Saga Note: This is a work in Progress. Others Edit Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Shirou Emiya (From Fake Dreams) Shirou's Profile (Shirou's Rho Aias, Unlimited Blade Works, and Avalon were restricted.) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Female Characters Category:Fire Users Category:Magic Users Category:Chakra Users Category:Ice Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Poison Users Category:Absolute Zero Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Clairvoyance Users Category:Tier 7